goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane misbehave at their babysitter
Cast *Diesel as Joyce and Jane's dad *Kimberly as Joyce and Jane's mom *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane *Salli as Giffany *Brian as Male Japanese Store Manager Transcript (January 15, 2018) Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane, today we're going to see Coco with Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara along with Dylan McCarthy and his family without you both since you girls made us late for the film yesterday. So I hired a babysitter to babysit you while we're going to the movies to watch Coco. Joyce: Who is it going to be this time? I hope it's Discord, Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, or Gilda. Jane: Yeah because they're from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Joyce and Jane's Mom: Just wait and see. You'll definitely like your babysitter because this babysitter than Renge Midohara and Sakura Shimano. (The doorbell rings and Joyce and Jane's dad open the door) Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane I would like for you both to meet Giffany the Basilisk-like school girl from Gravity Falls. Joyce and Jane's Mom: Also Giffany, please tell them to not watch any Disney Princess movies, Barbie or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Joyce and Jane's Dad: Okay have fun now. (Joyce and Jane's parents leave) Giffany: Hello, Joyce and Jane. I'm Giffany from Gravity Falls. I will be your babysitter today. Joyce: Shut up, you b****! Giffany: Joyce and Jane, you both do not curse at your babysitter! (Cut to: Joyce and Jane in the kitchen) Joyce: It's time for us to go to school. Jane: I agree with Joyce. So long Basilisk loser! (Joyce and Jane are about to leave for school, but Giffany appears) Giffany: Hey Joyce and Jane, aren't you two forgetting something? Joyce: What is it? Is it My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Disney Princess, or Barbie DVDS? Giffany: Your diapers! You girls must wear diapers to school. Joyce: But we haven't got any diapers! Jane: I agree with Joyce! Giffany: In that case, we will go to Seiyu (Japanese Walmart) and buy a pack of diapers. Jane: We are not wearing diapers to school! Diapers are for babies! Everyone at school will make fun of us! Joyce: I agree with Jane! Take a look at us, you stupid headed fata** basilisk! Do we f***ing look like f***king babies?!! and Jane shrunk down to baby size and then grow back up again Giffany: Don't you dare curse at me! Get in the car! I'm taking you to Seiyu. at Seiyu Giffany: Excuse me, sir. Can I have a pack of diapers for Joyce and her friend, Jane. Japanese Store Manager: OK, coming right up. Joyce: We don't want to wear diapers to school! Jane: I agree with Joyce. Giffany: Joyce and Jane. You girls are wearing diapers to school and that is final! at Joyce and Jane’s house Giffany: OK, Joyce and Jane. You two lay down so I can put diapers on both of you. and Jane lay down on their backs and Giffany puts diapers on them. The girls legs are censored Giffany: There! Now your diapers are on! Do you two want to call your parents? Joyce: Yes please! and Jane pick up their phones. Joyce: Hello, Mom and Dad. Giffany has put diapers on us. Please come home quickly! Joyce and Jane’s Dad: OK, we'll be home soon! Joyce and Jane's parents arrived home Joyce and Jane's Dad: How were my two daughters doing with you? Giffany: Joyce and Jane have been cursing and very naughty! Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! How dare you two your babysitter while we were at the movies watching Coco with Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, and the McCarthy family! Joyce: This is not what you think. Giffany put diapers on us! Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Good! That is your punishment! You both will wear diapers forever! And that means you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will have Dragon Kamui burn your underwear and destroy the toilet. Giffany: Wearing nappies means going to preschool, watching baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and CBeebies along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. And you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life and you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet. And we will sell all your underwear and destroy the toilet. Joyce and Jane’s Mom: And you two are so grounded for life which means no computer, no My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Equestria Girls, no Littlest Pet Shop, no fast food of any kind, no candy, no soft drinks and no ice cream. Joyce and Jane’s Dad: The only things you girls will eat are fruits and vegetables! Plus, you girls will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney and Friends, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Max and Ruby, Eureeka’s Castle, Busytown Mysteries, Caillou, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shimajirō, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Dino Dan, Little Bear, Franklin, The Backyardigans, Tickety Toc, Boohbah, Tots TV, Allegra’s Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Tiny Planets, Shimmer and Shine, Big Bag, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Bob the Builder, The Save-Ums, Yo Gabba Gabba, The Wonder Pets, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, The Book of Pooh, Higglytown Heroes, Johnny and the Sprites, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Special Agent Oso, Jungle Junction, Sesame Street, Dragon Tales, Toot and Puddle, Miffy and Friends, Kipper, Peppa Pig, Little Bill, Hi-5, Bananas in Pajamas, The Wiggles, The Pajanimals, Salty’s Lighthouse, Reading Rainbow, Franny’s Feet, Chloe’s Closet, The Doodlebops, Hip Hop Harry, Stanley, PB&J Otter, Super Why, Zoboomafoo, Fifi and the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Rubbadubbers, WordWorld, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Blue’s Clues, Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends, 64 Zoo Lane, Oswald, and Clifford the Big Red Dog that are not made by Hasbro. Joyce and Jane’s Mom: Kids shows that are not made by Hasbro such as Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy and James Bond Jr. along with Onegai My Melody, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Monica's Gang, The Wild Thornberrys, Recess, As Told by Ginger, and Hey Arnold! Joyce and Jane’s Dad: And you girls will only watch movies not made by Hasbro such as The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, Cars trilogy, Zootopia, Big Hero 6, Dumbo, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, Planes, and The Great Mouse Detective! Joyce and Jane’s Mom: And you girls will have school forever and lots of homework to teach you girls a lesson, plus no weekends or holidays off forever! Joyce and Jane’s Dad: And you girls must do a lot of chores every day! Joyce: But Mom, Dad. Joyce and Jane’s Dad: No buts. There will also be no Disney Princess movies, no Barbie, no video games and no High School Musical as well. Now start watching those movies, kids shows, and baby and preschool shows not made by Hasbro, or you'll be grounded even more! Joyce: F*** off you three! Jane: We wish all three of you were ate to death by god d*** lions! Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane, how dare you tell us to f*** off and wish us we're all dead? That's it! Giffany: I can't take it much longer, now I'm going to beat you girls up with a dagger again just like I did at Dunkin Donuts! Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then appears and hides Giffany beating Joyce and Jane up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Bad Language videos